


Present

by luvlondon



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: English is not my tongue, M/M, Only in my imagination, brush up my writing skill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvlondon/pseuds/luvlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>00Q fic. I know it's out of season.</p>
<p>English isn't my mother tongue so it may have some mistakes.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

That day was very cold, after some business, Q trotted over to his flat as he carried a small box under  
his left arm. He had plaid scarf around his neck. His mouth was covered with it. Warm breath from  
Q's mouth went out of scarf and it misted his glasses.

London was filled with pretty merry atmosphere because of Christmas. Illumination, decorations, songs, smell of dishes... very Christmas. City was happy and cheerful as if by drinking lots of champagne.  
But the quartermaster ignored those things.

"...Damn."  
Q murmured. Traffic light turned red. Cars passed fast in front of him. He stopped at junction and then  
he looked at the box in his hand with sigh.

"James, why aren't you here today? I know, ...it's quite difficult for us to take day off in same day...... bloody mission."

It was the present for James Bond. It was not purchase by Amazon.  
Q himself went to the shop and bought it. However, unfortunately... Bond was on urgent mission.  
Q sank into his thought but he noticed traffic light blinked. He ran.

 

"......"  
The quartermaster stood in front of his flat and looked at its windows with slight hope.  
There was no light as he expected. He climbed the stairs to the room without Bond.

Q opened the door. Room filled with silence met him. He searched the switch in the dark, then hit it.

"Why the hell are you here!!?"  
"Love, I've just cleaned up my things. That's all."

Q was astonished by the man stood in front of him. James Bond was there, in his flat.  
He leaned against the wall.

"It was better if you had turned on the light. My heart stood still!!"  
"If you have a heart attack, I will do cardiac massage for you."

Bond said that with grin as fingered Q's hair. They sat in a sofa, however it wasn't for two adults, so they seemed to be uneasy a little bit.

"Your massage? No, no thanks!! I have a bad feeling about that."  
"That's a pity."  
"Not a pity, James!"

They talked and chuckled. There was a tranquil time between the quartermaster and the agent.

"By the way, what is that in your hand?"  
"This...er, ......"

Q looked like to be at a loss for words. His slender fingers were wandering on the box.

"Tell me, please."

Bond nuzzled Q's messy hair. It tickled a bit for the quartermaster but he purred with content.

"It's... a present."  
"For whom?"  
"For......you."

Bond grinned once he heard 'For you' from Q.

"For me! How sweet... of you."

 

James kissed his lovely quartermaster then then their lips melted in one.  
Their kiss got passionate, there was only their breathing in this room.


End file.
